dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
New Decade
Song Information Original Version Artist: Sota F. Composition/Arrangement: Sota Fujimori Video Type: Stage (X2→Present), Full (DDR II) BPM: 100-400 (400→100→200→stop→400→200) (DDR), 200 (jubeat) Length: 1:31 (short), 3:27 (full) First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X2 Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution II *DanceDanceRevolution S+ DDR X2 Special Pack 4 *jubeat saucer IIDX Edition Artist: Sota F. Genre: SPEED DANCE CORE Composition/Arrangement: Sota Fujimori BPM: 200 Length: 1:56 First Appearance: beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro Lyrics Several soundbites can be heard, including かっこいい~~ (kakkoii~~). Song Connections / Remixes *New Decade is a part of the Replicant D-action series of boss songs. Other songs include: **Sakura Sunrise by Ryu☆. **Shiny World by CAPACITY GATE. **Pierce The Sky by JAKAZiD feat. K.N. **Anti-Matter by Orbit1 & Milo. **POSSESSION by TAG underground. **Valkyrie dimension by Spriggan. *A long version of New Decade, titled New Decade -Extended Mix-'', can be found on Sota Fujimori's third album, ''SYNTHESIZED3. **''New Decade IIDX Edition'' is a game size edit of this extended version made for beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro. **''New Decade -Extended Mix-'' appears as the full version of New Decade in DanceDanceRevolution II. *Both versions of New Decade (the original and the IIDX Edition) share the かっこいい~~ (kakkoii~~) sample with another Sota Fujimori song, E. Trivia For more information on New Decade IIDX Edition, please see its RemyWiki page. *New Decade is the fourth song in the Replicant D-action series. To unlock, get a Full Combo on 15 different stepcharts (can be the same song), then get AA or better on Sakura Sunrise and Shiny World on the same difficulty. The color represented by this song is orange. **The boss character of New Decade is an orange-colored Rinon clone. *New Decade marks Sota Fujimori's first original boss song in the DanceDanceRevolution series since MAXIMIZER. *New Decade was used as one of three Final Round songs for DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX exclusively for the finalists of KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 for DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, with the other two songs being Valkyrie dimension and PARANOiA Revolution. The real Final Round songs for KAC 2012 were: **PARANOIA survivor MAX **Pluto Relinquish **Tohoku EVOLVED **TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION ***New Decade's Expert chart was used. *The “DDR” soundbite was sampled from the Texas Instruments' Speak & Spell, a popular children's toy back in the mid-1970s, *New Decade is the second Replicant D-action song to be crossovered to another BEMANI game, after Sakura Sunrise's appearance in REFLEC BEAT limelight. **Both were later added to jubeat saucer in the same order, with Sakura Sunrise appearing in April 2013 (as the last unlock of the 6th bistro saucer set) and New Decade appearing in August 2013, as part of the jubeat, GITADORA, DDR's Triple Journey (jubeat, GITADORA, DDRの Triple Journey) event. *The Single Expert chart for PARANOiA Revolution uses a portion of New Decade's Challenge chart, while Double Expert uses Expert instead. *New Decade and UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix), one of the boss songs from DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, are the only two songs in DDR II's Replicant D-action with long versions. **New Decade is the only song with a long version that has a Challenge chart. *New Decade's Single Challenge chart had a very high Voltage value of 195.199 (195) when it debuted. It was lowered to 174.624 (174) in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, and is currently 157.737 (157) as of DDR (2013). *New Decade's background video was removed from DDR 2013 due to technical issues. However, it was later readded in an update. *New Decade is one of the crossover songs in the jubeat, GITADORA, DDR's Triple Journey (jubeat, GITADORA, DDRの Triple Journey) event for jubeat saucer. It was added on August 4, 2013. **New Decade received a new album art in jubeat saucer. **New Decade is the first DDR crossover in the jubeat series with its EXTREME chart being rated 10. Cosmic Hurricane does not count because it also debuted in pop'n music Sunny Park and ''REFLEC BEAT colette -Winter-''. **New Decade's long Challenge chart has 32nd notes at 200 BPM (equivalent to 16ths at 400 BPM), which is faster than PARANOiA Revolution's 16ths at 360 BPM. Gallery New Decade.png|Album art. New Decade (S).png|DDR S+ banner. Replicant D-action Boss character (Orange Rinon).png|New Decade's boss character, an orange Rinon clone (right) vs Geisha Zukin (left). kakkoii~.png|The "kakkoii" (かっこいい～～) scene as shown in the background movie. New Decade (with no BG video).png|New Decade (without its special stage). Background Video Song Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts Short Version Groove Radar Values Long Version Category:Songs Category:DDR X2 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Replicant D-action Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Songs with Special Background Videos Category:Sota Fujimori Songs Category:KAC 2012 Category:DDR II Songs Category:Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:Triple Journey